


A Lavender coloured peace.

by JustSuperMione



Series: R/Hr canon missing moments [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Missing Scene, Quidditch, Romantic Comedy, Snogging, dumbledore's funeral, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lavender, Ron Weasley and I have kissed every year we've been at school," Hermione confessed sitting cross legged on her bed. Before Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione and Lavender finally have a chat about boys and snogging... We also see how Lavender and Ron started their doomed relationship. </p>
<p>(Will have a squeal: The Big Mistake - Ron's POV). </p>
<p>Canon R/Hr Missing Moments from HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lavender coloured peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of two significant missing moments in Half Blood Prince: Lavender and Ron’s first kiss and Lavender and Hermione the night before Dumbledore’s funeral. A, kind of, sequel to the Seamus series.

** The night before Dumbledore’s funeral **

Kissing her boyfriend goodnight was bittersweet tonight. Both delighted that she could express her affection counterbalanced by a depressing reality that tomorrow night they’d be an ocean away. Of course it wasn’t very far away now Seamus could Apparate whenever he wanted, and there was still the foo network... but still. It wouldn’t be the same.

‘Night Lavender,’ he said in that loved up way that made him seem all too adorable.

‘Good night sweetheart,’ she said stepping slowly away, a shy smile playing at her lips.

It was their last night as sixth years. Tomorrow, Dumbledore would be buried and everything would change. Some things already had. Last night, Lavender had been all alone. Pav had been whisked away by her parents. The other dormitory girls had left too. Hermione hadn’t slept in her bed since the night Dumbledore died. A fleeting part of her thought it was because of Ron. She wondered if they’d sought comfort with each other and what McGonagall would have to say about it.

Harry was no longer just guarded by Ron and Hermione, now Ginny had joined their ranks. At times, Harry and Ginny would sneak off; leaving Ron with Hermione alone. Not that they’d minded. They were more openly affectionate and Lavender had caught them, more than once, locked in a comforting embrace. It hurt a little but Lavender understood. They needed each other; like she needed Seamus to hold her.

To her surprise Hermione was in their room when she arrived. She was ready for bed and. For a minute, Lavender watched her curled up with a book, distractedly plaiting her hair. Lavender took a deep breath before entering.

 “Hi Lavender,” Hermione said soberly. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” Lavender admitted, with a reassuring smile. There was an awkward pause between the two girls and Lavender realised that she didn’t like it. So she continued. “It means a lot to me that Seamus stayed.”

“I understand,” Hermione said looking at her cautiously. “I couldn’t imagine going through each day since... _you know_... without Ron.” Hermione said unembarrassed. “He’s always there when I need him.” She added almost miserably. There was another silence. Why was Hermione miserable that Ron had always there... and if he had always been that for her... why had Ron started a relationship with her...?

* * *

 

** After Gryffindor’s ‘lucky’ win **

The atmosphere in the common room was buzzing. They’d just won a historic victory over Slytherin and it was because of the inspired keeping of one sixth year. It was strange to think that he was the same keeper who’d almost lost them the match this time last year.

During this Quidditch match party; Lavender Brown only had eyes for Ron Weasley. He was tall, red haired and handsome.

When Ron had entered the common room, he’d looked peeved off: which was incredible seeing as he had made some magnificent saves. As soon as he’d entered, however, a cheer had gone up and people had showered him with praise, shoved a butterbeer in his hand and got him to recount the match. He looked good in the spotlight; with his natural way with people and easy sense of humour. It also helped that his brothers were making a mint with their joke shop; he was a pure-blood and a hero in his own right.

Lavender, being just below average height, stood on a low table to get a better view of him. She sized him up. He was holding the bottle with those long fingers and his lips, so plump and kissable. Ron Weasley was the complete package. What surprised Lavender was that he had never had a girlfriend. He had a Hermione, but that wasn’t the same thing...

She knew this because already this month, she’d tested the waters by helping him with his homework. They’d had a surprisingly good time and Ron wasn’t as dumb as he sometimes pretended to be. There had been some flirting. He was slightly awkward and entirely sweet. So he must know that she liked him. Plus, Parvati acted like an overexcited idiot whenever Ron was around... so Lavender was pretty sure that Ron knew that she, Lavender, wanted to be more than just study buddies.

And what’s more... what’s more... over the last week or so he’d taken a bit more of an interest in her. He’d moved away from Harry and Hermione and had sought her out... This made her tummy do somersaults. Then again, everything about Ron Weasley made Lavender’s stomach home to a flock of butterflies; his blue eyes, the way his hair always looked windswept and that lopsided, almost roguish smile. His voice made her heart beat faster, his laugh was like music and when he was looking at her: she felt special.

Anyway, one day after class there was a rumour that Ron had gotten into a shouting match with Hermione, stating that ‘he knew!’ But what ‘he knew’, what Hermione had done, Lavender unfortunately had no idea.

What it was... that had made Ron finally see her, Lavender didn’t care. His body had developed since becoming Gryffindor Keeper and so had his confidence. To her surprise, he noticed her watching him gave her a devilish grin and strutted over. Lavender loved it when he did that.

“Hi” Ron said confidently, and Lavender couldn’t take it anymore. He was just so hot. So she did the thing she’d been thinking about since the before the summer. Lavender Brown kissed Ron Weasley: on his mouth. For a moment, Ron didn’t do anything and then the most remarkable thing happened. Ron’s lips began to move. She’d expected it to be awkward but Ron’s lips moved with a skill.

Lavender was blown away. The common room, Hogwarts, the wizarding world and the universe slipped away as he pulled her closer. Their bodies crushed together and Lavender’s hormones went into overdrive. There was nothing but his lips, his arms, his hands. His lips were as soft and wonderful as she’d imagined. His arms were so strong and safe. His hands snaked to her hair. She felt intoxicated; by his masculine smell, the sounds he was making and that quidditch body.

In the distance, Lavender could hear woof whistles and cat calls but she didn’t care. Ron Weasley was kissing her back. Suddenly, there was a hail of popcorn and sweets. The kissing stopped. She whimpered and felt more than slightly bereft.

When Lavender opened her eyes Ron wasn’t looking at her but at his sister.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Ron shouted, annoyed.

“ME?” Ginny replied looking dismayed. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RON...?”

“SNOGGING...” Ron said smugly. Then, his gazed shifted towards Lavender and his expression changed to something that Lavender couldn’t name. “Come on, let’s get out of here!” he said grabbing her hand and they went off into the castle to find a deserted classroom.

* * *

 

** Back in the dorm room **

“Hermione,” Lavender ventured, trying to remain calm. “I’m probably never going to have the courage to ask this again but what happened with you and Ron...”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around herself, feeling the maroon jumper underneath.

“I mean...” Lavender said gaining confidence, in Hermione’s sudden openness. “I was his girlfriend and I was never able to be with him like you are...”

“Surprisingly, Lavender, I feel exactly the same way about you...” Hermione confessed tucking her legs under her. “You’ve been able to show Ron affection _publically_.” At any other time, Lavender would have thought that was a dig but as Hermione continued, she realised that that wasn’t the case. “I’ve never been able to do that,” she said in a low raw voice, and Lavender, for the first time, noticed that Miss Perfect Prefect, Hermione Granger, was insecure. “I’m going to confide in you now Lavender. Not because I have to but because I’m sorry about what happened this year.”

“What happened, Hermione?” Lavender breathlessly asked, unsure if she was ready for the answer. “What happened that night Ron and I broke up?”

Hermione visibly gulped.

“ _Nothing_ happened in his dormitory,” Hermione began, slowly wring her hands, nervously. “We _really_ were just talking to Harry.”

“But during the fight,” Lavender pressed, seizing on the advantage. “When _Ron_ suggested Veritaserum, you both looked so guilty. I thought you’d been snogging,” to Lavender’s great surprise; Hermione giggled. “You’ve snogged haven’t you?” Lavender asked matter-of fact. Hermione nodded.

“Oh Merlin, this is the first time I’ve told anybody. Not even Ginny knows... And we never did when you were his girlfriend but...” Hermione whispered in a rush. “We have kissed. He’s always been _gifted_ in that respect,” Hermione said shyly. Lavender was aghast. “Even when he was thirteen, he’s just so loving and tender and yet demanding and passionate. And as the years progressed so has his ability to drive all thought from my head and turn my knees you jelly.”

“Thirteen?” Lavender repeated shocked. “You’ve been snogging since the age of thirteen..?”

“Lavender, Ron Weasley and I have kissed every year we’ve been at school,” Hermione confessed sitting cross legged on her bed. She summoned a picture of Ron and her from inside her bedside cabinet.

It was a cute picture. Obviously taken over the summer, Hermione was wearing shorts and one of Ron’s oversized t-shirts; Ron was towering behind her grinning.

“Hermione,” Lavender said patiently. “This is the point where you tell me details...”

“Of course it is...” Hermione replied with an equal amount of patience. “The first year, I kissed Ron when he was knocked out by a giant chess piece... because I thought that he’d wake up if I did...” Lavender was grinning at how adorable that sounded. Hermione smiled too and continued. “He did in fact wake up and know about it, but I didn’t know this until later... Although, I should have known, when I was petified because he snuck into the hospital at night and tried the same thing on me! ”

“Like you were Sleeping Beauty,” Lavender said with a sigh.

“Yes, exactly like that,” Hermione grinned, feeling her tummy glow with a tiny happiness. “I asked him once how he’d explain it to Harry if I had woken, he didn’t know...” At this Lavender giggled.

“The next time was when we were thirteen,” Hermione continued not feeling as uncomfortable as she’d always imagined she would: disclosing personal details to Lavender, “it was in the small hours of boxing day, that was our first proper, both wide awake kiss,” Hermione sighed happily. Then she shook her head and continued. “Or as Ron calls it: The ‘ _best way to end an argument ever’!_ ”

“ _Best way to end an argument ever’!”_ _Lavender repeated, astounded. “You were arguing!” Hermione nodded._

_“And I happen to agree with him, it is an amazing way to make up,” Hermione said wiggling her eyebrows. Then she gave a sad sigh. “But we were quarrelling about Scabbers and Harry’s Firebolt so after the kiss those issues were still there so we kept rowing... After that... was the Yule Ball...”_

“You never kissed Ron at the Yule Ball,” Lavender exclaimed leaping off her bed, to sit on Hermione’s.

“Oh yes we did,” Hermione contradicted triumphantly. “It wasn’t during the Yule Ball, but afterwards... I apologised for not asking me to the ball, and then he was charming... My Ron was charming!” she said reliving the memory. “It was the middle of the night, and we snuck down into the Great Hall and we had our own Yule Ball – with House Elves,” “He’s a great dancer... and then we weren’t dancing... we were kissing and it was amazing.” Lavender stared at Hermione for a moment, obviously enjoying the memory.

“And then,” Hermione said with a dreamily sigh, “we kissed before the second task. Well, we had an argument... Dumbledore caught us... and then we kissed.”

“How many times after this did you kiss?” Lavender interrupted, suddenly feeling uneasy.

“A few,” Hermione admitted with a blush, worthy of a Weasley. “Remember when Umbridge was around and before that holiday Ron, Harry, Ginny and the twins left early...” Lavender nodded blankly. “Well, I joined them, instead of my parents for Christmas and we kissed there a few times. Nearly got caught by his mum actually... Then, when we were running from the Inquisitor Squad – we let Malfoy catch us... but I modified his memory... And then...”

“Wait a minute, I don’t understand,” Lavender interrupted, feeling nauseous. “But, if you’ve been snogging all over the place since you were thirteen, why haven’t you ever been together in a relationship?”

“Because we’re scared,” Hermione summed up, suddenly looking forlorn. “We’re scared that this is a big emotion we’re feeling... scared that Harry will feel left out. We’re all he’s got. As much as we care for each other, we need to love Harry more.” Lavender was struck by how sad her roommate looked.

“Love?” Lavender repeated. “You love each other.” Lavender repeated wondering why she’d never noticed this before. Hermione was blushing again: unable to speak. “Why did he start up with me?” Lavender asked desperately.

“He’s a boy!” Hermione said with a shrug. “I think he’s always had a bit of a thing for you; even though he’d never admit it to me. You’re right though... And Ron and I were _so_ close to something, in November, closer than we’ve ever been before.” She gave a frustrated sigh. “We were going to go to Professor Slughorn’s party together... But there was a...a...a misunderstanding. Ron thought that two years ago I snogged Victor Krum but instead of asking me, his _almost_ girlfriend, he got angry.”

“He really did use me to make you jealous!” Lavender exclaimed shaken.

“He kissed you because he _liked_ you, Lavender,” Hermione said reassuring her, touching her hand. “Not that he ever told me,” she admitted. “I know he liked you for ages... remember that thing with your rabbit? Anyway, it bothered me so much in third year that... My Boggart in the exam was him snogging you.” Lavender looked at her completely astonished. “Then, he said that you kissed better than me, that we were never really friends then a hooded man came and killed him.” Hermione admitted, then she took a steadying breath. “This wasn’t so far-fetched because he _had_ woken up with Sirius Black standing over him with a knife.”

Lavender’s mouth hung open: still unable to get over the fact that Hermione’s Boggart was she and Ron. She’d really had no idea.

“Well,” Lavender said slowly regaining her composure, now gripping Hermione’s hand. “You were worse than a Boggart, Hermione.” The two girls looked at each other. “This year everywhere we went you seemed to you found us.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry about that Lavender,” Hermione said solemnly. “Ron was very wrong when it came to that... He did it on purpose, to hurt me but also because he was truly enjoying himself: which made it worst for me. ” There was a long pause between the two.

“Prat...” Lavender said in a surprisingly good natured way.

“Agreed,” Hermione sighed, with a slight warm look.

Then, Lavender did something she never regretted: she embraced Hermione. It was a warm and full of forgiveness. Afterwards, they both wiped a tear away and grinned happily. It was Lavender that broke the silence.

“But he’s your prat,” Lavender reassured her. “Never forget that. And never let him forget it and break anyone else’s heart.” Hermione gave a watery smile and nodded. Then, Hermione did something that surprised Lavender.

“What about Seamus?” Hermione asked curiously, and Lavender forgot that this was the same Hermione she’d mocked and disliked throughout the year. She forgot the brave/clever Hermione that had spent her time having adventures with her two male best-friends; this was a teenage girl who wanted to gossip about boys. It was now Lavender’s turn to smile warmly.

“Seamus is lovely,” Lavender confessed. “He’s kind and sweet. He’s funny and a great kisser.”

“But not better than Ron,” Hermione said quickly, grabbing the tattered bear on her bed and inhaling the smell of Ron. “No one could kiss better than Ron.”

“I’m not going to compare Seamus and Ron’s kissing!” Lavender laughed outlandishly. “Not unless you compare Ron’s kissing with Victor Krum...”

“I can’t do that...” Hermione said with a laugh. “I never actually kissed Victor!”

“You’ve only ever snogged Ron!” Lavender exclaimed laughing again. To this question, Hermione opened her mouth, about to say no, she then appeared slightly confused before answering.

“Actually, McLaggen tried it on once... At the Slug Club Christmas party... It wasn’t very good. He kept sticking his tongue in my mouth then taking it out quickly... like a lizard and it was wet...” Hermione shuddered, Lavender blanched. “Yes, I’ve only ever properly snogged Ron,” she said, sounding definite. “And it’s brilliant!”

At that moment Crookshanks came strutting into the room. There was a piece of paper in his month. Hermione leapt off her bed and looked embarrassed.

“Good boy,” Hermione cooed, extracting the paper from his mouth and smiled. She read the paper and gave a joyous smile.

“Good news?” Lavender asked curiously, getting off Hermione’s bed and heading towards her own dresser.

“Yeah,” Hermione whispered breathlessly. “Harry’s asleep... I have to go.” Lavender smiled and to her great surprise, Hermione stopped by the mirror before heading out of the door.

Alone again – a great feeling of peace filled Lavender. She and Hermione were friends. They’d never be best friends but, for the first time, she felt like they’d come to a good place.

Later, as Lavender slipped into bed, she noted that Hermione hadn’t returned. Part of her wanted to sneak down and spy on the undoubted future Head Boy and Girl. She had a feeling that it would be useful information that she could file away and use. But that, she reflected would be slightly... petty. And Lavender didn’t want to be a petty person. She wanted to be a true Gryffindor like Hermione and Ginny, who’d gotten through so much but were still able to love. She wanted to deserve a love like Ron and Hermione had because even though she didn’t understand it: she could see how their friendship had grown into something beautiful.

Then, she realised thinking about Ron and Hermione alone in the common room, didn’t make her heart ache. Time had healed her wounds: or maybe it was Seamus. They had started this fantastic journey together... Finally, her boyfriend was her friend first. He’d supported her, loved her and helped her even when she’d been besotted by the more attractive: Ron Weasley. Her mind drifted towards Seamus: to funny, kind, amazing Seamus... Her heart fluttered. He was, to her, the most beautiful man she’d ever known.

Tomorrow would be difficult for everyone; but Lavender promised herself that she’d help Hermione get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was inspired by Hermione saving Lavender in DH. Hermione shrieked, with terror when Greyback was attacking Lavender. Now I’m not saying that if there was animosity between them that Hermione wouldn’t have felt terror... but it was to me that Lavender and Hermione had parted on good terms.
> 
> This is setting up another moment in a future story that is beautiful and tragic... and will be in my DH canon missing moment story: Riddle Hermione. Although, I do have a lot of stories to write before that stage – there’s so much to set up! But trust me – this will be worth the wait! 
> 
> For the full story behind all of the kisses mentioned, go to the rest of my universe... 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> JustSuperMione  
> Aka  
> She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed


End file.
